Chat Etiquette
NOTE: Rules are subject to change on a moment's notice, make sure to check back frequently! Hello and welcome to the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki! Now, obviously posting and sharing creepypasta stories is part of taking part in our wonderful community, but it won't be long before you might like to visit our chat to get to know your fellow members. Well, we do have some basic rules and expectations for proper behavior and etiquette, keep in mind that the following are also visible every time you open the chat for a refresher without having to come back here. NOTE: '''Repeated offense is punishable by permanent chat ban, and even wiki ban if the infraction is dire enough. Also, users are still expected to follow the Rules of the Road in addition to these rules when conversing in the chat: '''01) Outlawed Links - '''We do not tolerate links to shock sites, illegal content (such as emulators/ROMs, torrents, information on illegal activities, etc.) pornography or pornographic/erotic material, violent images, screamers, and the like. Disrespecting this rule can lead to a ban of varying length dependent on the intensity of the infraction. For example, expect anywhere from a ten second to two hour ban for posting shock sites or screamers, by moderator discretion. Linking pornography or pornographic websites can very easily warrant a permanent ban from the chat. If you are unsure of what is tolerable to post, feel free to ask one of the admins or chat moderators as listed on the Rules of the Road page accessible from the wiki home page. If you cannot reach one of them for whatever reason, then refrain from posting the message in question...it's better safe than sorry. '''02) Outlawed Messages - This includes funnymouth faces "(0)_(0), 0)_(0" and all variants, "YOLO", "SWAG", "8 D" and all variants, "((*))" and all variants, "( . )( . )" and all variants, etc. '03) Do Not Spam '- Spamming (including excessive link spam, copypaste spam, emote spam, excessive caps, nonsensical jargon (see "Speak English"), excessive walls of words, etc. is annoying, distracting, and no one wants to have the entire chat blinded by something that takes up half the damn page, don't do it. This also includes self-promotion. Although we don't mind if you ask users on the chat to read and review your work, please be conservative. Punishment is warning before temporary banning. '''04) Do Unto Others as You Would Have Done On Yourself - '''In English, be nice and respect others, and they will respect/be nice back. Be rude and disrespectful, expect punishment. This is your one and only warning. '''05) NO IMMATURE JOKES - '''Meaning no random "Dick", "Boobs", "Penis", etc. jokes outside of context, also classified as spam. Perverted or sexual jokes are somewhat allowed...for now...though they must be meant solely for humor and not overly disturbing/disgusting. As a piece of advice, avoid this as much as you can, as what classifies as breaking this rule or not is dependent on moderators online at the time, as each moderator has their own cap as to what is and what is not tolerable. '''06) Have Fun - '''Obviously, the point in the chat is to socialize with other members of the community and have a good time. Enjoy yourself and try to make the chat enjoyable for others as well. '''07) Sexual Harassment of ANY Form is Intolerable - '''We have a strict ZERO TOLERANCE policy on harassing/bullying other users on the site. Also included here is "sexting" other users, be it open chat or via PM's, we find out, expect action. Doing so will result in an immediate chat ban with or without warning. You have been warned. '''08) Speak English - '''We are an English speaking website, so please use English. Few users on here know how to speak anything but. Also included here are using proper grammar/spelling, and please, for the love of God, no L33T speak. '''09) Role Playing (RP'ing) - '''Please limit RP'ing strictly to private messaging. If there are multiple users involved, there are other sites to do that, or keep it minimal. Like spamming, it derails normal conversation and is a nuisance to most casual users on here. Now that's out of the way, please enjoy yourself and welcome to our friendly community! Category:Site maintenance Category:Site Maintenance Category:Site Administration Category:Site administration Category:Organization Category:Browse